Learning to Know
by cethmistmyk
Summary: It's another Harry/Draco story, pretty generic, Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Harry, but they don't know it... Rated M just in case
1. The Plot

A/N: Hey, this is my fist story ever, so please be gentle.

Summary: Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Harry, but they don't know it, what happens when the two become friends?

Pairing: Do I have to tell you?

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is amazing and deserves all the credit for anything you recognize!

Chapter 1: The plot

There is nothing worse than this, not even death, thought Harry Potter. His archenemy, and secret love, Draco Malfoy was caressing another, with pure passion in his eyes.

"Ha! What a fool," thought Draco upon seeing the pain in Harry's eyes, for Draco thought he knew what Harry wanted. Draco wanted the same. He knew what he was before he had even stepped foot in the Train bound for Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

Draco saw the most beautiful black hair, just as he got in the train. He soon sought out the boy he had seen. The boy, who had the most beautiful green eyes Draco had ever seen, was sitting next to a red headed boy with shabby robes. The boy's companion must be a Weasley based on his apperance. His father had taught that the Weasley family was one of the great sorrows of the wizarding world and was to be scorned.

"You must be a Weasley, judging by your red hair and tattered robes," Draco said with scorn, as his father had taught him to speak to those such as the Weasley's. Draco turned his gray eyes upon the dark haired boy and nearly fell. He was beautiful. Mussed hair, the most beautiful green eyes and a slight smile. For being only 11 he sure was a god, Draco thought.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself. He didn't have cause to speak with scorn to the boy, but a small amount seeped into his voice by the mere presence of the Weasley boy.

"I'm Harry Potter," The boy said, quietly. Draco's eyes shot up to Harry's hair line and upon seeing the scar he offered his hand in friendship, know his father would be proud, and he wanted Harry to belong to him too. Harry did not accept, in fact he rejected Draco point blank. Draco left, stung.

His father did not know what he was, and Draco did not wish to out himself, so he found a girl in his year who was in love with him and his parents would find acceptable. When he was with her, at any times, even walking in the hall. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Potter he was walking next to.

**Present Day**

Draco continued caressing the person next to him watching those beautiful eyes fill with pain and lust. Draco knew his own eyes were filled with passion, not for the body next to him, which was only a means to an end, Draco cared not who he was caressing, he only had eyes for Harry. The passion in his eyes was in response to the lust in Harry's. Draco continued caressing the body until the pain in Harry's eyes grew greater than the lust and Harry turned away.

"Leave me," spat Draco seconds after Harry had left. The person left quietly knowing Draco would not be pleased with slowness. Draco cast a disolusoment charm on himself. After the cold feeling had traveled throughout his entire body he set out after Harry

XXX

Harry turned away from Draco cursing himself for ever thinking Draco would be his. He left the room cursing himself for watching and for being aroused by that pale caressing hand. Harry walked for a few yards then sank onto a bench. He put his head in his hands and bemoaned his fate. He, the Chosen One, destroyer of Voldemort and Hero of the world, was fated to a life alone, without the person he wanted by his side. After a few minutes Harry felt a hand touch his arm, gently. He turned to see who was touching him, but there was no one there. He looked closely and, using his Auror training, he could just see the outline of a person.

"I know you're here," Harry said. There was a small gasp. "I can see you're outline." Harry reached he hand out to touch the person's hand. "Will you tell me who you are?" The hand Harry was holding brought Harry's hand to a face. The face moved in a "no" motion.

"Oh," Harry paused trying to find the courage to ask his question. "Can I… I mean, will you let…. Um, may I… can I feel you're face?"Harry's checks turned a bright red, but the person nodded and brought Harry's other hand gently to the face. Harry gently trailed his fingers across the face feeling a strong nose, high cheek bones and a full mouth. Harry ran his fingers through the hair feeling the silky smoothness of it. The head leaned into Harry's hand, almost like a cat. Harry trailed his fingers though the hair, down slightly stubbled cheeks, and a firmly muscled chest. The person, who was a man to Harry's pleasure, gently pulled away as Harry tailed his fingers down his arm. The man put his palm gently on Harry's face, caressing it. Then he drew away, with an air of sadness. The man pressed two fingers to Harry's lips and left. The footsteps echoed down the hall.

Harry sighed. He didn't know what the man was; only that he was gentle and Harry decided he would do anything to actually meet this man and get to know him.


	2. Excuses and Reasons

A/N: Hey, so here's the next chapter, just thought you'd like to know that all the characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling or whatever author made them up… and I've probably made mistakes, so either point them out to me (nicely, please) or just deal with them… :-D

Chapter 2: Excuses and Reasons

Draco was content for the first time in his life. He had given into his desires and touched Harry with all the passion, love and desire he had kept inside for 10 long years. Harry hadn't run away, he had leaned into Draco's caress and even caressed Draco! Draco was on cloud 9!

All too soon he came crashing down with the arrival of Pansy. He still 'dated' her to please and placate his parents but saw her the least amount of time possible. And yet, she found him the one place he couldn't escape, his work at the Ministry of Magic

"Draco!" shrilled Pansy. "How have you been?"

Draco tried to slink away, but Pansy cornered him. "You know, I've been fine, real busy, you know,"

"Busy?" Pansy's shrill voice carried her doubt. "Busy with what? And besides, you can't have been too busy to see me for supper!"

"Darling-" Draco tried to say.

"Don't you 'darling' me! I've been in your house Oh don't look so shocked! I can do magic! And I've seen how neat it is. I know you don't have a house elf, so you had to have done it yourself, but it wouldn't look half as neat unless you had spent a good amount of time on it, so you must not have been busy with work!" Pansy's eyes gleamed with the satisfaction of cornering her man. However, Draco wasn't even paying attention to Pansy; his eyes were on the tall slim man with black hair across the room.

"Huh! Oh, um, yes I was busy cleaning, not with works, you're right. Work's been fine, I uh, must be off," And with those word he was gone, leaving a baffled and fuming Pansy behind.

XXX

Harry wasn't sure why he came in this room, he was just torturing himself. Harry watched Pansy approach Draco and heard her shrill voice. He could see Draco trying to placate her and turned away knowing it wasn't meant to be. Curiosity got the better of him a few moments later. Harry turned and nearly ran head first into Draco.

"Can I talk to you, alone, about … things?" Draco said in a low non-caring voice before Harry had even opened his mouth.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said bewildered, "My office is close, shall we talk there?"

"Yes," Draco said, hurriedly, "Let's go."

Harry followed Draco to his office. Once Harry had set in this chair he turned to face Draco and stopped short. The words on his tongue died due to the look on Draco's face. It was a look of torture and unhappiness. "Is anything the matter?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes," Draco took a breath, "my life is falling apart at the seams. My parents don't trust me, I've been having problems with my kind of girlfriend and the love of my life, the one I want to be with into eternity, doesn't even know how I feel!" Draco bemoaned.

"Care to explain?" Harry said not unkindly, he could sympathize but he wanted to know more.

"I'm not sure how much I can trust you, I mean you are the golden boy, and you did save my life, but if this got out to my parents, or the papers, I think I would die," Draco's inner life was slowly eating him alive, and it was all he could do not to just tell the whole tale.

"I am the most famous person this side of Europe; do you really think that I would tell the secrets of another person to the Daily Prophet? I certainly don't want _my_ secrets on the front page; I would never betray you're trust,"

Draco wanted to believe Harry so badly, but keeping everything inside of him was slowly driving him insane, "This….the… what I'm about to tell you is the…well it's the catalyst in the… it's the most important thing I've ever told anyone," he took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

Harry was baffled, how did someone respond to something like that? Even in the wizarding world such things were not commonplace. "I suppose you're parents don't know this," Harry said after a tense moment.

"It's more than that," Draco was relaxing into the feeling of having all the problems shared with another.

"Start at the beginning, and when you get to the end, stop," Harry said with a grin. A/N: bet you can't tell me where that's from. :-D

Draco took a deep breath and started to speak, he told about that first train ride to Hogwarts, "because my father would have been crushed to see his only son as a gay man, never to have children, never to pass on the family name or the pure blood lines, I found a girl friend, someone who wouldn't ask questions or cause problems, someone my father would have accepted as a daughter,"

"Pansy," Harry guessed.

"Draco smirked, "yeah, when I was walking next to her, or anything I would close my eyes and pretend it was the boy from the train instead of her. The one with the perfect hair and eyes." Draco sighed. "So I kept up my appearances with Pansy, just to the extent that we were dating, but not serious enough for anyone to encourage me to propose. My mom still trusts me, but because I've been working at the ministry, not as a spy, but as a part of the whole, my father has been trusting me less and less."

"Why does your father not trust you?" Harry wondered, "It's been years since Voldemort was destroyed. All of his followers were rounded up and sent to jail or killed, and I'd thought he'd repented," Harry tried to make sense of this admission.

"I don't think dad really things that the Dark Lord is gone for good," Draco said slowly. "That and he can't fathom anyone wanting to work alongside the people at the ministry." Draco shook his head. "He' an old man stuck in his ways" Draco concluded as if that explained it all.

"And the love of your life?" asked Harry tentatively, fearful of who this man night be.

"I don't know if he's gay, I don't know if he's got a Significant other, I want to get to know him but I don't know if he would even want to be my friend!"

Harry could see this was what Draco was the mist stressed about. He put a gentle hand slowly out towards Draco's hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure if you try to be friends with this mystery man he will quickly become more." Harry was trying not to hope that he was the man Draco was talking about.

"Maybe that would work," Draco acknowledged.

The boys said their good-byes. Draco left for his house in the outskirts of London and Harry sat down to finish a report.

A/N: I've recently found out that reviews, etc. are addicting, so why don't you pop me a note with anything you've found wrong, or right, I would LOVE it! :-D


	3. Dreams and Potions

A/N: I've Started another story, The Elf and the Veela, (check it out) so I may not update as fast on this story, but I don't think I'll stop completly... Now on with the show! :-D

Chapter 3: Dreams and Potions

Draco was dreaming, he was sure of it. But the dream was so good, he didn't want to stop. What was in the dream? Well he and Harry were in a bed, naked, making love. With slow and gentle love with tender words and touches real Draco almost wept from the beauty of it.

"Harry," Draco moaned, he legs moving restlessly, "Harry, please, oh, please, I need it," dream Draco was being tortured by his dream lover, and he was nearly out of his mind with need. "Please, HARRY!" The shouted word woke Draco up with a start. He whirled his head around, saw not a person there and sunk back into his pillow, dejected, lonely, and aroused.

This was the fourth week in a row that he had had a dream like this. Each night he grew more frustrated than the last. With a loud sigh Draco got out of bed and went in to the bathroom to wash and distress. After a productive shower he combed his blond hair, put on a set of potions robes and set out for the ministry.

As had become his ritual Draco got to the ministry at the same time as Harry. They had talked over the course of the four weeks since Draco's disclosure and had become fast friends.

"Good Morning, Draco," Harry sang cheerfully.

"Eh, 'Moring, Harry," Draco grunted still upset with his lack of response with Harry. "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing, the sun, the smells," Harry shrugged, "the usual"

Draco was skeptical, if he were a morning person, which he was not, he would be happy to see Harry, of course Draco would never admit to such a fact. As it was Harry probably had been laid last night, or he had snogged someone at a pub last night. "Did you get laid?" Draco asked, he and Harry were quite good friends, and as friends do, especially male, they talked about their sex life, or lack thereof. However the boys steered well clear of Draco's mystery man. Harry didn't want to think of another person with Draco, and Draco didn't want to arouse Harry's suspicions and scare him away.

"Ha!" Harry laughed, "That's rich. Can't I be happy just for the sake of being happy?" He feigned hurt, but ruined the expression with a huge smile across his face.

"No," Draco replied with mock seriousness, "You can't be happy without a reason,"

Harry just smiled. At this point he strayed from the same dialogue they had been 'reading' off of for a few weeks. "So, I, uh, I'm having a ten year celebration for the fall of the Kevadra Lord," Harry stuttered. "Do you want to, uh, come?" The Kevadra Lord was what people had begun calling Lord Voldemort, as he had favored, and in fact mastered the curse. Harry stood awkwardly, waiting. Draco had a stunned look on his face, of all the things Harry could have said, an invitation to a party celebrating the fall of the very man his parents had served, willingly, for years was the last thing on his mind. He was speechless, a rare occurrence. "You don't have to let me know now," Harry quickly said, seeing the shock on Draco's face and interpreting it as disgust.

Draco startled himself out of his revive with a shake of his head, "it's not that I don't want to came, I do, but why would you invite me? I'm still the bad guy in many people's memories."

"You're my friend," Harry said, gently, "and besides, it's been 10 years, isn't it time you shed that image?"

Draco was put in shock once again, the declaration of friendship too much for his to bear, "Uh, sure, I'll be there. Owl me the details," slowly a smile spread across his face.

"You should smile more often," Harry said, conversationally. Draco blushed and mumbled a good-bye.

Draco soon arrived in this office in the experimental potions section of the Healers office. Having his godfather for a Potions Master really helped Draco with his self confidence. Draco's mind wasn't fully on his work today, however. It was on the green eyes of his friend. Draco could hardly believe that the love of his life considered him, Draco Malfoy, the bane of his existence in school and rival for years after, a friend.

"You fool!" shouted his supervisor the esteemed Carrie Oxford (A/N: I have no idea where that name came from, I'm horrible at coming up with names…) potion master of the healing arts. The potion Draco had been working on, a cure for the imperius curse, had turned a bright green, the exact shade of Harry's eyes. It was supposed to be a red color. "I suppose you were day-dreaming and couldn't be bothered to put in the newts toes," she berated. "It's taken weeks to get it to this stage! As you very well know the single drop of unicorn blood need is worth near a million galleons! That doesn't even include the mermaids scale and piece of dementors robe. This is one of the most expensive potions ever. But the fact is will cure the imperius curse, and will keep for years, outweighs the cost." Oxford was on a role, "BUT YOU RUINED IT!"

"No, no. It's not ruined," Draco placated, hoping against hopes that his hunch wouldn't bite him in the arse. "The newts' toes can be added any time before the potion turns black," I hope, he added silently. "All I have to do is stir it in properly," He stirred the potion 7 times clock-wise, 7 times counter-clockwise and once in a spiral clockwise motion. The potion turned a reddish color. He then found the perfectly cubed toes and put them into the dead center of the cauldron. The potions turned silver.

"Bravo, Draco," Oxford said, "We may save this potion yet."

Draco permitted himself a brief smile. "Have I not said I know my potions?" he asked coyly, ever the pureblood rouge.

"Draco, you do know your stuff," Oxford said with a smile.

"This potion must stew, as you know, so I'm going to head home for today," Draco said on his way out the door. He headed for the Auror's offices.

"Draco!" Harry greated with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing," Draco's face was wreathed in a huge smile, "I just saved a billion galleon potion,"

"Really? Wow, Draco. I'm so proud!" Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, so I'm done for today, so, do you want to explain about your party?"

Harry barley managed to keep his jaw from dropping, "Sure,"he stuttered. Harry went on to explain that he was inviting all the remaining D.A. and Order members to Grimmauld Place on May first. Draco could come and it was just a party with a fancy name. The boys said their good-byes. Harry went home, happy to be building a friendship with Draco. Draco went home resigned to another dream about Harry.

A/N: Review! Please! And Corn! :-D (The more you review, the more encouraged I am to type this darn thing.)


	4. Drunken Parties

A/N: Sorry it's been a (relatively) long time! But here's another one. Oh, and while I do enjoy these little fantasies I've made no money off of writing about these characters, and I doubt I ever will. They belong to the wondrous J. K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter 4 Drunken Parties

"Hi!" Yelled Harry over the music the night of May first. Draco turned around and smiled at Harry. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Draco yelled back, "Maybe just a little loud," He and Harry laughed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Harry asked playing the part of a good host. That and Harry was trying to get Draco a little buzzed, to get rid of his inhibitions and all.

"Sure," Draco was a little parched, "Fire-whiskey, if you have it."

"Accio Fire-whiskey," Harry waved his wand and two bottle of Fire-whiskey appeared seconds later in the air in front of the two boys. "Cheers," said Harry. They parted ways to mingle.

XXX

Draco was 80% sure he was drunk, either he was drunk or he was dreaming. So Draco really hoped he was drunk. The reason for his thought? Harry was cuddling with Draco in a chair. Everyone had left the old house except for the two boys. If Draco was sure he was 80% drunk, the Harry was 90%. Draco wasn't sure if Harry would remember what was happening. Draco decided he didn't care, he was going to enjoy every minute of this.

XXX

Harry was drunk. He was also touching Draco, so he didn't care much that he was drunk. Draco was touching him; Harry thought he would faint from the excitement and happiness he was felling. They were sitting in a chair with Harry in Draco's lap. Draco had been sitting in the chair and Harry had come up, just buzzed enough to be a little forward and not embarrassed, and set down in Draco's lap. Harry conjured up more fire-whiskey and both boys became drunker as the last leg of the party grew thin. Harry was growing tired and had all but forgotten about Draco's mystery man. So Harry began hugging Draco's body, cuddling up to him. Draco wasn't sure why Harry sighed. Draco decided to test the waters by trying to take Harry to a room, with a bed.

Draco gently stood up, pushing Harry very kindly off his lap. Draco took Harry's hand a pulled him gently towards a bedroom.

Harry didn't quite know what was going on. One second he was touching Draco wan the next he was being pulled toward the bedroom on the second floor. Harry wasn't sure if Draco knew what he was doing but Harry had waited for a very long time for this.

Draco was expecting a little resistance form Harry but got little. After they were both in the bedroom Draco vanished both their clothes. Harry gave a small start at this and upon realizing that Draco wanted this Harry crushed Draco to him. They both moaned at the contact. Harry, having recognized the feeling that the hand on his arm elicited pulled back a little, but Draco was having it. Draco pulled Harry's face to his and gently kissed him. After that brief gentle contact of lips the boys exploded. Draco pulled Harry back onto the bed and for a time all that would be heard was the moans and groans of two boys playing and having a grand old time.

XXX

The sunlight was trickling in through the small gap in the curtains. "Ugggh," moaned Harry. "It's too early! "

Draco shot straight up, alarmed at the thought that he had spent the night with Harry. "No, came back here you," Harry mumbled, clearly still half asleep, "I wasn't done with you" Draco looked longingly at the man next to him. He reached out, found his wand next to the bed, and waved it to close the curtains. The light in the room was now non-existent. Draco sighed. He waved his wand again and two hangover potions appeared out of the air. Satisfied with his handiwork he laid back down and chuckled lightly as Harry immediacy sought his warmth and sighed a content sigh when the bodies intertwined once again. Draco allowed himself to all asleep again, content in his lovers arms.

A/N: So I know this chapter was a wee bit short, but I've already written the next chapter and it's a bit longer, I'll post it tomorrow, or when I get 5 reviews… whichever come first, or the 5 reviews. :-D


	5. Talking and Listening

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! :-D I didn't think it would be so long…. :-D Any-who, I forgot about that A/N in the middle of Chapter 3, so I'll tell ya'll now. It's a quote from Alice in Wonderland…. I think :-D I thank you for all your lovely comments and pleas to continue. So, once again I must implore you to remember that all the characters that you have heard of are most assuredly not mine, but the lovely JK Rowling. And now, one with the show! :-D

Chapter 5: Talking and Listening

It had been two weeks since Draco and Harry had woken up together. Neither man was sure if the other remembered the incident, or if they did, if he meant to do it. Harry was at his wits end. Draco wouldn't pick up on his signals and subtle cues to get him to indicate whether he remembered or wished for that night. Harry's best mat, Ron Weasley, the same boy from the train, was concerned.

"Harry, mate, what's going on? You look horrible," he said on afternoon.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Harry's voice was flat and monotone. He couldn't even muster up the energy to fake interest.

"Well…uh…err…you…uh…have you met someone" Ron stuttered carefully.

Harry shot Ron a withering glare, "Does this look like I've met someone," he said angrily point at his face. Ron opened his mouth to speak but as he did Harry's face crumpled. A sob shook his body and he sank to the floor with his head in his hands. "Y-yes," Harry hiccupped, "I-I've met, and slept with, the most beautiful ma-person in the world, and now I don't k-know if they wanted it," he sobbed, completely undone. Ron was shocked; he had never expected the 'great Harry Potter' to have relationship problems.

"Uh," Ron wasn't sure what to say. "Why don't you…err…tell… uh, them what you feel?"

"I can't!" Harry wailed," What if h-they don't feel the same way I do?"

"Take it like a man!" Ron admonished, shaking Harry a little bit, "Don't let pride or fear rule you!"

A spark of life and defiance appeared in Harry's eyes. "You're right," he said slowly, "I should tell hi-them how I feel." A huge smile began to take over his face. "Thanks, Ron!" Harry rushed off to find Draco leaving a bewildered Ron on his wake.

"Uh, I'm not sure what I said, but no problem!" He yelled after the retreating back.

Draco was sulking, nothing was going right today. He'd woken up with a raging hard on from a dream he'd had about Harry, the first since they'd woke together. The anti-imperius curse potion was turning colors again, and not the right ones. First it had been the green of Harry's eyes, then they grey of Draco's then a ruby color, then a silver, then a green again. The new potion they were working on, and eatable shield wasn't turning the perfect shade of lilac. And to top it all off Harry had been avoiding him.

"Draco!" Someone was shouting his name, someone who sounded a lot like Harry Potter. "Draco, Draco Malfoy," the Harry voice was a lot closer and Draco looked up, know it was a hallucination calling his name, but unable to resist the voice all the same. What met Draco's eyes shocked him to his core. Harry was running pell-mell towards Draco. "Draco, I have to talk to you," Harry wheezed once he'd gotten next to Draco, "Come with me," he pulled Draco up and tugged him into the nearest office, Draco's own. "Draco, I've realized something three past three weeks," Draco tensed, "I-I'm," now that Harry was ready to tell all he was nervous. His face paled as Draco watched him.

"Yes?" Draco asked, prompting Harry put of his revive.

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm-I lo-like you," Draco's face cleared, almost became happy. "Uh, well, I wanted to tell you something else, too" Harry paused.

Draco was too excited at the prospect of Harry accepting him to be worried, "Go on, what else?"

"I'm…err...I'm…uh…I'm gay," Harry ground out. Almost immediately Harry felt a huge weight life off his cheat and shoulders. Draco soon couldn't contain his delight. He hugged Harry and started running around madly, babbling on about how happy he was Harry had come out. He started talking about introducing him to the community of people.

"Whoa, there," Harry said, but he was smiling. "You're not shocked, or worried, or anything? You're happy for me?" Harry was incredulous, but Draco's enthusiasm was infectious.

"No, of course I'm not worried, what do you think we are, Muggles?" Draco was still very excited, this cemented that Harry would be willing to accept Draco as his lover. "Besides, I've been waiting forever for you-" he cut off abruptly, his face flushing with the realization that he had almost admitted that he'd wanted Harry to be gay because Draco liked him.

"For me to what?" Harry asked, perplexed and prodding.

"For you to...uh admit it to yourself, I've know about it forever," Draco made up and excuse on the spot, using his snobby upbringing to cover his faux pas.

"You've know 'forever'?" Harry asked using the cool demeanor he'd acquired when dealing with the press.

"Well, maybe not forever," Draco said, desperately trying to backtrack. "I've…uh…got to…uh…go and uh…check on a potion," Draco excused himself hurriedly, trying to get out of explaining anything more to Harry. Draco ran out of the room before Harry could even open his mouth to respond.

Draco sank into a chair sometime later in the actual healing wing, shaking. Draco still wasn't sure if Harry remembered, or wanted that night two weeks ago. Draco, for all Snape had helped him, was still an insecure boy who would never put himself out on a line where he would fall and fail. Draco couldn't decide if he was excited he love was that much closer to being his, or if he dreaded Harry finding anything out.

A/N: Once again I must ask you to review this chapter reviews are VERY addicting and I do love them :-D maybe this time I'll update sooner… :-D


	6. A Talk

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, and I haven't updated in forever, but RL is slowing down so I can type more! :-D I'll try to give ya'll another one soon! Once again, this story is mine, except for anything the astounding J.K. Rowling wrote, which is actually most of the characters and places, and some of the plot/detail stuff. ANYWAY! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Talk

Harry, feeling a little lost without his friend and confidant in support of him, decided to send his other friend, Hermione Granger, an owl.

_Dear Hermione, _it read

_Can we meet for tea, there's something I would like to tell you._

_Harry_

He sent the letter with the small brown owl he'd gotten two or three years after Hedwig had died. Later that day Hermione's patronus, an otter, appeared and said, "Please remove wards for apparation" A few minutes late Harry heard the crack of a person apperating in.

"Hermione!" He said coming out to greet her. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks," she said, while she scrutinized Harry closely. "You look alright to me, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She took no time but cut straight to the chase.

"Well, I've something to tell you," Harry began, fiddling nervously with the hem of his sleeves. "I've decided that I should somewhat come out as gay…. I'm Gay."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "I'm glad you've reached this knowledge of yourself, but you didn't really need to bring me here just to tell me that, did you?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Harry admitted. "Uh, I guess I'd better start at the beginning." He began with the conversation with Draco, the invite to his party, the night they spent together, Harry's loneliness and finally talking to Draco, telling him he was gay, and the Draco's subsequent flight. Hermione listened intently throughout the whole story. Once Harry had finished she paused a minute and then gave her take on it.

"Well, for one I think you are both crazy. You obviously like each other, he obviously remembers that night, and probably liked it. He's just a frightened boy, really. My suggestion is for you to lock yourselves in a room until you've sorted this problem out," Harry knew he'd made the right decisions in talking to Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione, you're always the voice of reason," on impulse he kissed her on the cheek

XXX

Harry decided he would involve George Weasley in his trap.

"George, hello. How've ya been? - that's good. Listen, mate. I have a favor to ask. Yeah, would you help me trap Draco Malfoy in a room? Long story.

George looked a wee bit shocked at Harry's question, but he quickly got ahold of himself and smiled a smile Harry never wanted to see against him.

"Sure, mate. I'll help. When?"

"Uh, can we do it Friday?"

"Let me think. Two days for thinking and one for set up? Yeah that'll work"

Harry left the floo and settled down to wait to see what George would come up with.

**A/N: I'm gonna try REALLY hard to get another chapter up soon, so wish me luck! :-D and review! :-D**


	7. The Seduction

A/N: Sorry I was so long in updating... :-D but the lst chapter is typed, so it shouldn't be too long! :-D

Anywho, it's not mine, blah, blah, avacado, blah, etc. Now on with the show! :-D

Chapter 7:The Seduction

Draco Malfoy was one confused puppy. In the space of two months he had gone from sort of enemy to almost lover of Harry Potter. Then said man came out to him, after Draco had poured his soul out, and Draco had run away. Harry hadn't really been bothering him since. Last night Draco had received an owl from Harry asking Draco to come to his house on Friday. Draco wasn't quite sure what to think of this friend.

On Friday Draco aperated to Harry's house. The moment h was inside the wards of the house a glittering cage appeared around him. Harry stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said in a voice made for seduction, the voice made Draco nearly keel over in pleasure. "I bet you'd like to know why you're here."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Harry's "I'll tell you," Harry moved his wand in a very complicated pattern. A moment later the glittering cage had disappeared and then Draco felt a cold object touch his wrists and tie them together. Harry stalked forward and pulled Draco to him. Draco opened his mouth to ask what the heck was going on, but in the next moment Draco found his mouth full of a very warm tongue.

XXX

Harry wasn't sure that his plan would work until Draco appeared in his house and the glittering Cage appeared around him. All of Harry's carefully thought out words escaped him. "Hello, Draco," Harry said in the voice reserved for seduction, by the look on Draco's face, and his pants, it worked. "I bet you'd like to know why you're here," Draco looked as if he was going to say something. Harry, however, had the power and it was quite a heady thing, not something he would be willing to give up to Draco. "I'll tell you," Using the most complicated wand movement he could think of Harry thought _removo. _The cage disappeared into nothingness. The as an afterthought he put a chain on Draco's hands. Harry sauntered towards Draco, still not sure what had come over him. As Draco opened his mouth Harry pulled the blond towards him and kissed him full on the mouth. A few seconds later and Harry felt Draco melt against him he moved his wad and the Chains disappeared.

Draco's head was spinning, one moment he was in a cage with Harry the perfect predator, the next the cage had gone and his hands were bound and the next Harry was kissing him. Now his hands were free and Draco was drowning in the mouth of his love. Harry pulled back. Draco whimpered and followed his lips like a love starved puppy. A hand appeared on Draco's chest and pushed. "Draco, Draco, Stop," Harry's voice was firm and after a brief struggle Draco reluctantly pulled away from those beautiful lips.

"Draco, are you drunk?" Draco shook his head, "You know where we are?" Harry continued, "And you know what I am?" Harry's voice was gentle. Draco leaned back and looked Harry in the eye.

"You're Harry potter, I'm in your arms and I've never been happier." Draco blushed and put his face in Harry's neck.

"You understand that we both want this? That May day wasn't a fluke?" Suddenly Draco understood, "Harry, I like you, and I think you like me, should we try dating?" He whispered. Draco gently kissed Harry.

Harry kissed Draco for a moment and then pulled back and whispered, "Yes," and pulled Draco back to him.

A/N: Tada! If I have any glaring erors, then let me know.(in a review!(or you can just say hi, that's fine too)) The final chapter should be up soon.


	8. The End and the Begining

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I have another fic that I need to finish, type and post, and another that I am going to post soon.. Check them out! :-D

Once again, and for the last time in this fic, J.K. is a lovely lady who owns these characters and I make no money off of them... *sigh*

On with the show!

Chapter 8: The End and the Begining

Harry woke up slowly. He was naked under the covers on the bed. That was a rare occurrence, but plausible to happen. However, the warm body nest to his was something Harry had only felt once before, when he and Draco had slept together. The body next to his snuggled closer to him. His brain finally woke up and he realized that is WAS Draco next to him and they had talked. They had decided to date. Harry had found out that he was Draco's mystery man.

XXX

Draco was in bliss. He was snuggling with Harry. They would date. Draco was one cloud nine.

They boys knew that there would be trouble in their lives, but they could get through it. They had begun to talk last night, and they were finally on their way to a loving relationship they both wanted.

XXX

3 years later

The door to a new house opened slowly and two men came in hand in hand. One was blond and the other was dark haired. Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Potter-Malfoy had bought a house a few months back. Both of them had matching looks of happiness on their faces. In the three years since that night much had happened. They had stuck together, however and they were still in love. Harry saw babies in their future, and Draco saw nothing but a loving family, be it two or ten. Both didn't know what was going to happen but they were in love and had a future, together.

THE END

A/N: I hope this makes sense to all of you. I feel like they don't need any more story, but if you do, shot me a message and I'll tell you how happy they are.

Fin


End file.
